


He didn't heal

by MadamPoptart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Derek, M/M, Saddness, What Have I Done, season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamPoptart/pseuds/MadamPoptart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So you're telling me that true loves kiss will save Stiles, and de-posses him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	He didn't heal

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the middle of 3B. I wrote it around that time and I made myself sad so enjoy!

After finding out about the nogitsune possessing Stiles, Derek was on a mission to free the young teen which he may or may not have affections for. This is how Isaac, Scott and Derek ended up in the vets office staring at Deaton and demanding answers. Although Derek did not like the answer he was given about how to cure him.

"So you're telling me that true loves kiss will save Stiles, and de-posses him?" Isaac clarified and Deaton nodded his head.

 

"That would be great if we knew who his true love was!" Derek muttered crossing his arms, glaring at the ground, the idea of someone else even touching Stiles in that way made him want to rip their throat out with his teeth.

"How do we even find them?" Scott asked, frowning in a mix of confusion and frustration. "The one you're looking for is in this very room." Deaton replied, his gaze shifting to the former Alpha. Derek looked up, feeling eyes on him, shifting his glare on Deaton.

"Derek?" Isaac asked "No wait that makes so much sense" "Yes, Derek you are Stiles True love" Deaton explained "Years ago before the fire, Talia asked me to find out who your mate was, in other words true love, after...Paige she came to know if you would ever be happy again ." Derek eyes grew sad and he clenched his jaw, painful memories flashed before his eyes

( **flashback** )

"Mom, I don't want anyone herbs to make me feel better so stop please?" Derek pleaded as his mother went to prick his finger

"Derek it's not for that, okay. Just please trust me" the Alpha soothed and her son nodded

"Alright, but at least tell me what's this for" Derek asked, looking up at his mother

"Something important now hush" She ordered, pressing her claw into her sons finger drawing an once of blood, he winced but didn't move "You'll find out years from now, don't worry" The she-wolf soothed kissing her pups forehead as she stood, leaving to go find Deaton.

( **End flashback)**

"Derek?" Scott asked waving a hand in front of his face. Derek blinked back the memory, coming back into reality he pushed down the aching in his chest and focusing on Stiles.

"How are we even going get close enough?" Derek asked, the glare still on his face "I have a plan for that" The dark skinned emissary answered **

 

* * *

Derek stood in the loft, looking at what seemed to be Stiles but not Stiles at the same time. "You're not Stiles" Derek growled

"Oh but we are" the thing replied a smirk playing on its lips "Stop saying we, you're not him" Derek snapped and not-Stiles grinned wide his eyes, sinister.

The entire time Derek moved closer, step by step, moving towards the teenager while moving his claws extended and fangs grew.

"You're not going to hurt me Derek" The fox teased "You love this hyper active teenager, you won't lay one little claw on us"

Derek knew the nogitsune was right, he would never really hurt him, maybe threaten to but never carry out the deed.

"You're right" Derek shrugged shifting back to a human "I won't hurt him" not-Stiles raised his eyebrow amusement written across his face, as he steeped closer to the blue eyed wolf.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" The fox asked his head tilted to the side just a bit, a teasing smirk on his face. This time the two were mere inches apart, one step and they would be nose to nose.

Derek took a deep breath, glaring into the eyes of the trickster, stepping into his space "I'm going to save him" he stated, crashing their lips together and holding the thing there. Not-Stiles eyes widened and tried to pull away but was being held in place by the wolf.

The fox panicked shoving it's hand into Derek's chest, in the attempt to make him let go but Derek held on, kissing him with everything he had willing the thing to get out of Stiles body.

The nogitsune struggled as the spark activated within Stiles to free him. Stiles struggled pushing the nogitsune out.

'Fine have it your way' The nogitsune said to stiles before driving his hand deeper into Derek's chest and grabbed hold of his heart. Derek felt his body weaken as Not-Stiles sqeezed his heart, the now familiar metallic taste of blood on his tongue.

Stiles fought to the surface, the fox expelling from his body with a white light. Derek smiled pulling back and looking at the teen, Stiles was his Stiles again. Derek had saved Stiles, he had finally saved someone he loved.

"Derek?" Stiles asked in a confused voice, Stiles opened his eyes to see the beta smiling at him, blood on his lips and a bleeding chest.

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed as the wolf fell to the ground, Stiles fell to his knees pulling Derek's head on his lap

"You're okay?" Derek asked, a weak smile of his face. "Derek! What do you mean am I okay, you're bleeding!" he exclaimed and Derek chuckled "You'll heal right?!" Stiles asked franticly, running his hands through the older mans hair.

Derek gave a sad smile and shook his head, tears spilled from the teens eyes.

"You have to be okay? You always heal!" Stiles shouted, as he tried frantically to stop the bleeding.

"It's _okay_ " Derek smiled weakly.

" **No**... Don't you dare say that... It's not okay. You're not okay" Stiles stated , his eyes frantic "Please Derek don't"

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner" Derek choked out, blood coming from his nose. The crimson turning a pitch black. Stiles ripped out his phone and dialed Scotts number waiting for his best friend to answer.

"Stiles?!" Scott exclaimed "S-Scott get here quickly, Derek's d-d-dying" Stiles stuttered

" **Stiles** " Derek spoke, grabbing the teens attention "I-I lo-love yo-you" Derek whispered weakly, as the light faded from those hazel eyes, Stiles dropped the phone, grabbing Dereks shoulders and shaking him

"DEREK?!" Stiles screamed slapping the older wolf across the face in attempt to wake him "COME ON" Stiles kept hitting the broke wolf over and over again "WAKE UP" Stiles sobbed still hitting him

"Derek, I love you... please" Stiles cried shaking the lifeless body, his hands covered in black blood as he slapped the lifeless body. He crumpled on top of Derek's chest, sobbing uncontrollably "please" he murmured helplessly.

**( **flashback** )

"You faint at the sight of blood?!" Derek shouted,glaring at the worried teenager "No but I might at the sight of a chopped off arm!" Stiles shouted back shooting him a worried glare.

-

"Oh my god" Stiles panicked "I think he's dead" Stiles began shaking the blue eyed wolf, his heart racing a mile a minute.

-

"That's my cousin Miguel" Stiles lied, fighting back the grin on his face from the look on Derek's face.

-

"Can't you just trust me this once?!" Stiles exclaimed fighting the water to keep them afloat "No!" Derek exclaimed, keeping his head above water "You don't trust me I don't trust you" Derek grumbled, water clogging his speech. Their bodies pressed together under the water

-

"What are you going to do punch her in the face?" Stiles asked sarcastically,biting his lip to make his point and Derek have him the most deadpan look ever. "No, but I'm thinking about punching you in the face" he stated, his eyes filled with amusement

-

"Alright big guy, let's see that fist, big old fist, come on make it" Stiles challenged and Derek sighed and made the fist as requested. Derek zoned out stiles words about a three inch wall and punch the teens hand with enough force to prove his point.

-

( **flashback end)**

Memories flooded through stiles mind, every glance, touch, sound... Anything Derek ran through his mind a mile a minute. Stiles stopped shaking, he rested his forehead on Derek's chest. The world came back into focus when he felt strong arms pick him off Derek's body. Who was it?

"Stiles?"

"Scott?" Stiles responded, although he didn't recognize his own voice.

"What happened?" Scott asked softly, blocking stiles view of the bloody body on the floor

"He didn't heal" Stiles whispered "He didn't heal"

**Author's Note:**

> *gross sobbing* 
> 
> I'm crying because my writing sucks and I'm sad and Derek Hale isn't on teen wolf anymore and just :(


End file.
